The aluminum can has been the favorite soft drink and beer container for decades. Soda machines exist at almost any place where one might decide to stop. The quick and easy method of popping the top of an aluminum can has become the standard answer to refreshment for today's busy lifestyle.
As ideal as the aluminum can may be, there is still room for improvement. The twelve ounces present in a standard aluminum can is often too much for a person to finish in one sitting. An aluminum can which has been opened, however, cannot be stored in a refrigerator because it will soon lose its carbonation (become flat). Thus, there are no real alternatives than to either unwillingly finish the contents or to throw the remainder away, neither of which are very desirable. When a person becomes thirsty again, he or she must open a new can because the unused portion of the previous can could not be stored. This results in an excessive amount of aluminum waste.
Six-ounce cans have been developed, but are very rare and far from being manufactured on a large scale. Smaller size cans are also available in other countries, particularly in Europe, but are not imported into the United States presently. Almost all of the soft drink and beer manufacturers existing today use equipment which has been designed to produce twelve-ounce cans. It is therefore both difficult and risky for a manufacturer to attempt to produce a different size can.
Thus, it is presently desired for a twelve ounce aluminum can which is able to effectively store unused contents.